It is well known that children or indeed adults learning to play golf begin to play on a practice area similar to a putting green or other such location having a substantially horizontal surface where they spend time familiarizing themselves with the art of putting the ball and practicing their putting strokes and/or chipping shots.
In perfecting the novice golfers stroke/shot it is often the case that a device or devices are used in an attempt to train the novice golfers eye to focus on the desired location where it is intended that the golf ball will come to rest or provide feedback to the golfer regarding the line the ball is taking while travelling. These devices are often cumbersome and unwieldy not to mention expensive. In an attempt to overcome these deficiencies it is known to arrange a pair of golf clubs flat on the ground to form a target vee, the apex of which is placed slightly behind a hole. The golfer then has a visual aid which he can obtain feedback from that allows him to make incremental adjustments in his stroke/shot until he becomes proficient at placing the ball in the hole. However, making use of golf clubs in this way is far from ideal as for example when a person becomes increasingly confident in their putting ability they will reduce the size of the target vee by adjusting the golf clubs to form a cross or X on the ground however, in doing so the portion of the golf clubs behind the apex of the cross provide a distraction for the eye and counteract the positive effects of providing the focal point at the apex of the cross.
A further problem encountered when utilizing golf clubs in a vee or cross formation to aid in putting or chipping is that the clubs can easily be moved by accident or without the user's knowledge thereby providing an inconsistent target for the novice golfer, which is clearly detrimental to their aim.
It is an aspect of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one of the aforementioned problems.